


with tender love and care

by Cxnfiscated



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, Auror Lance, Day 9: Movie of Choice, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Magizoologist Keith, Pets, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfiscated/pseuds/Cxnfiscated
Summary: “Answer the question,” he growled.“I’m here for work-related reasons and all of my creatures are safely resting inside the suitcase.” Keith forced his tone of voice calm, still eying the wand inside McClain’s hand.“Then why is there a niffler on your shoulder, casually holding your wallet?”Keith frowned, “I don’t have a wallet.”- Keith meets the love of his life at wandpoint and things pick up from there





	with tender love and care

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Fantastic Beast and Where To Find Them AU

Keith's cheeks burned from all the fake smiling he had done at the luggage control to keep the officer from digging in deeper than he already had. He tightened his grip on his suitcase which contents had been nothing more than usual travelling attire to the muggle looking through it with the suspicious eyes of a hawk. Toiletries, spare underwear, fancy clothes, normal clothes, nothing out of the ordinary.

Keith shushed at the suitcase when a tiny claw crammed its way out into daylight and played with the button of his shirt where he had pressed the suitcase against his chest. He shushed again until the claw retreated back to where it was supposed to be.

Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

He made his way across times square, weaving his way through the crowd, muggles and wizards alike, dodging honking cars with yelling drivers and coughing at the stink of what came out of their exhausts. Keith jumped when a loud honk rang over the street and the driver, a burly man with more moustache than face, gestured at him wildly.

Keith cursed under his breath, pulled his chin towards his chest and hurried over the street. He was just about to reach into his pocket to pull out the address of the hostel he would be staying at, when he was grabbed by the arm of his coat and pulled into an alley.  
The next time Keith blinked there was a wand pointing his nose.

“What do you think you're doing here?” A young man snarled and pinned him with his eyes. Keith recoiled and pulled his suitcase up between them as a shield.  
“What are you doing?” He exclaimed his voice rising and cracking in shock.  
The wizard narrowed his eyes at him and lightly jabbed his wand into Keith’s throat.  
“I asked first.” Keith pushed himself deeper into the brick wall and warily eyed down at the wand. “Answer!”

When Keith remained in his stunned silence, eyes wide and lips parted, the wizard let out a hissed curse about dumb Brits who were slower than a goddamned snail that had been chained to a fence and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a wallet.  
“Lance McClain, Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America, please state the reason why, in Merlin’s Name, you are carrying a suitcase full of magical creatures across Times Square during rush hour?”

Keith continued to stare at him for a moment until he finally got a hold of himself. He cleared his throat. “Uh, would you mind?” He thrust his chin into the direction of McClain’s wand but the Auror only narrowed his eyes further.  
“Answer the question,” he growled.  
“I’m here for work-related reasons and all of my creatures are safely resting inside the suitcase.” Keith forced his tone of voice calm, still eying the wand inside McClain’s hand.  
“Then why is there a niffler on your shoulder, casually holding your wallet?”  
Keith frowned, “I don’t have a wallet.”

McClain’s eyes went wide at that and his gaze jumped down to his hand where his badge had been, was supposed to be. “You little─!”

Keith’s hands shot up and the suitcase clattered to the floor. He gripped the niffler with both of his hands and held him in front of his face. “Kosmo! What did we say about stealing other people’s things?” Kosmo just blinked at him. “ _Kosmo_.”

Kosmo deflated and let Keith take the wallet from his grip. He settled back on Keith’s shoulder as Keith handed McClain his wallet. McClain who was just wide-eyed and gaping at this point.

Keith’s cheeks reddened at the other’s silence. “Keith Kogane, Magizoologist on a mission in New York.” He nodded towards the suitcase at his feet as if that would explain everything. McClain closed his mouth and regained his composure.  
Then his lips widened into a smile, a honey-like smooth curve that did things to Keith that he didn’t want to think about. “Would you mind telling me more about that over coffee?”

And thus, it began.

 

* * *

 

 

A coffee grew into many and that feeling inside his chest, no matter what he did, grew as well.

“Watch your step!” Keith called out when he heard Lance entered the suitcase behind him. It wasn’t the first time, no, that first time in New York felt like a lifetime ago, but Keith called out as if it was the first, still spoke with the same worry, as if it was the first.  
“I know,” Lance slung his arms around his waist when he fell in step alongside him.

“So…” He dragged the sound, his eyes boring into the side of Keith’s face. But Keith continued to stare straight ahead when he made his way across the field of weeds and wildflowers that bloomed beneath his feet, although in the world outside his suitcase, the warmth of summer had long made space for winter to grip the world in an iron fist.  
“I’m not telling you anything about the surprise.”  
“But why?” Lance whined and Keith rolled his eyes at him.  
“Do I have to explain the actual definition of the word surprise to you?” he deadpanned but pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek when he turned his head away in an exaggerated pout. “We’re almost there anyway.”

He steered them towards one of the greenhouses and held the door open for Lance when they reached it. Keith was about to pull Lance further but Lance scrunched up his nose when he saw the mess Keith had left behind. As if it was the most self-evident thing in this world, he pulled out his wand and gestured lazily. As if pulled by strings the various items, shovels and bags and quills and packages of food arranged themselves.  
Keith was left speechless, all air stolen from his lungs, when a sense of domesticity curled around his heart like a soft vine and the tingle from Lance’s residue magic settled onto his skin. It felt right that his magic lingered on, that there now would be traces of Lance wherever he went. That was how it was supposed to be.

When everything was back in its proper place Lance turned back to Keith, arms akimbo. “Now, where’s my surprise?” he demanded.  
“You could’ve seen it by now but your inner housewife just had to get distracted,” Keith teased him with a grin playing on his lips. Lance punched his shoulder before he linked arms with him.  
“Go on, now.” Keith took a moment to sink into his eyes and bask in the warmth of Lance’s smile. Or rather it would be more truthful to say the moment just happened whether Keith wanted it to or not. He smiled back, way wider than he usually would and led Lance to the back where his surprise was waiting for him.

A high-pitched squeak rose and echoed through the greenhouse. Lance’s eyes went wide when he caught a glimpse at the surprise. “Is this…?”  
“A Mooncalf, yes.” Keith nodded, a content smile spreading on his lips when he saw the giddiness and almost childlike joy in Lance’s face. “I found him while I was away last month. He had been abandoned and I just... “ He trailed off.  
“You have a soft spot for the lonely ones,” Lance mused when he slowly approached the shy little creature. It’s bulging wide eyes anxiously blinked up at Lance while its entire body, decked in black shimmery fur, trembled when Lance came closer. But that tension soon gave way to excitement when Lance cooed at it and lifted it up press it against his chest.

Keith’s heart swelled at the tenderness with Lance let his fingers glide to its fur. “What’s its name?” Lance’s eyes practically glittered with joy and Keith almost forgot how to breathe.  
“She doesn’t have a name. I thought I’d let have the honour.” Lance blinked at him as if he hadn’t understood him and Keith shrugged, heat rising and building in his cheeks, “All of my children answer to you anyway, so it was only a question of time.” The heat in his cheeks intensified when Lance’s smile turned almost watery.  
“Valentina.” He said without hesitation and then added, “If that’s okay with you.”  
Keith came closer and smiled down at Valentina who leaned into his touch when he began to pet her head. “She’s yours just as much as she is mine. If you think it’s the right choice for her then it’s perfect.”

Lance leaned forward to kiss him. But he missed, his lips connecting with the corner of Keith’s mouth instead. Keith chuckled. “Didn’t they call you sharpshooter at Auror Academy? What happened to your aim?”  
“Shut up.” Lance murmured and leaned in to correct his mistake.

The world narrowed down to just the two of them and Valentina between their chest, huddled between to hearts filled to the brim with love and adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self-indulgent and i have 0 amounts of shame
> 
> I just love the idea of Keith being utterly enamoured with Lance and then raising Valentina like their daughter. btw mooncalves are actually a thing in the fantastic beasts 'verse [x](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Mooncalf)
> 
> N E Ways, thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it and swing by my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/cxnfiscated) if you feel like it!!  
> See you (hopefully) very soon!! Byeee!


End file.
